Inevitable
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Por que había situaciones que eran simplemente inevitables. Como aquellas mentiras piadosas. Como el deseo de conocerse mutuamente. Como aquellos tontos chistes de gatos y su tintineante risa. Por que aunque se esforzaran en que las cosas tomaran otro rumbo, aquello era inevitable, pues ya había un camino el cual estaban siguiendo.
1. Prólogo

Porque las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere ¿Verdad?

En ocasiones por más que uno lo deseé, intente o este por alcanzarlo, las cosas simplemente cambian. No salen como uno planea.

No me malentiendan, si uno quiere lograr algo, lo consigue si se esfuerza en eso. Pero ciertamente es que hay ciertos aspectos que son completamente imposibles, como por ejemplo, de quien te enamoras.

Más si están destinados. Y créanme eso puede generar muchos problemas.

¿Qué cómo lo sé? ¿De verdad quieren saberlo?

De acuerdo, vaya, son persistentes.

Les contare sobre la mariquita y un gato tonto.

Aquello inevitable.


	2. Amigos

Un año apenas habían pasado ya desde que habían obtenido sus miraculous, un año desde el primer ataque de HawkMoth con un Akuma.

Y a pesar de que era un lapso de tiempo considerable, las cosas habían cambiado muy poco.

Tanto Chat Noir y Ladybug seguían sin descubrir sus identidades, eso seguía igual.

¿Marinette balbuceando cerca de Adrien? Igual, o casi.

Aunque, después de tantas batallas su confianza en sí misma había aumentado un poco (Con ayuda de cierto gato)

También su cercanía con Chat Noir había aumentado, claro, no para revelar su identidad secreta ante él, aún tenía miedo. Pero le era reconfortante para ella estar con él, como un bálsamo para toda la responsabilidad que tenían sobre sus jóvenes hombros, lo mismo para él.

Luego de sus patrullajes nocturnos para ellos era habitual charlar un poco, claro, sin revelar detalles personales.

Era quien le había ayudado a elevar un poquito su autoestima, como Tikki, alguien especial para ella.

Aunque claro, solo tenía ojos de amor para Adrien.

Que curiosa era la vida, algo graciosa, ja.

Adrien pensaba que quizás había avanzado con su Lady, no solo en la cercanía (Que eso le encantaba, hacía que ronroneará) Si no que sentía que se aproximaba más a su corazón.

Hasta que unas palabras cayeron como balde de agua fría a su cabeza, por la chica mas dulce de su salón.

— Ladybug está enamorada de alguien más, Ayla — Susurro para su amiga, quien intento ahogar un pequeño grito, pero fue imposible. Termino repitiendo las palabras de Marinette, logrando que todo el salón la escuchara con claridad.

Adrien sintió una incomodidad enorme ¿Por qué Marinette decía eso?

Por un momento pensó que Marinette podía estar mintiendo, pero descartó la idea, ella no era una mentirosa.

Giró su rostro para ver a su amiga, que rapidamente fue rodeada por sus compañeros. Todo aquello fue posible gracias a que era una hora libre. El salón no tardo en llenarse de murmullos sobre aquel comentario.

La cara de Marinette estaba desencajada hasta que se topó con el rostro de duda de Adrien, inmediatamente su rostro se tornó rojizo.

Todo el salón hablaba al mismo tiempo, debatiendo las palabras antes dichas.

«¿ _Y si Marinette lo decía por celos_? » Se preguntó Adrien, quizás ella en secreto estaba enamorada de Chat Noir, y sentía celos que fuera constantemente emparejado con Ladybug.

Ese pensamiento logro inflar un poco su ego.

— Marinette ¿Por qué dices eso? — Se atrevió a preguntar el rubio, quería una respuesta.

Ella lo miro, estaba claramente nerviosa. Oh dios, ¿Por qué se metía en tantos problemas?

Alejó su mirada de el para poder hablar claro, y no parecer un bicho raro.

— Y—yo suelo frecuentarla e—en ocasiones y uhm hemos hablado de e—ello — Adrien levanto una ceja, analizando sus palabras.

— Pffff, nadie te creerá Panadera, es obvio que Ladybug tiene mucho más contacto conmigo que contigo — Chloe rió mientras observaba su "perfecta" manicura.

Un breve silencio se hizo presente, hasta que Ayla decidió romperlo.

— Yo creo en Marinette, ella hace ya un tiempo me consiguió una entrevista exclusiva, que por cierto pueden ver en el ladyblog — Añadió esto último sonriendo, mientras Marinette sonreía nerviosa — Aunque también está la posibilidad que lo oculten con eso, así bajo esas máscaras llevan un romance — Con estas palabras hizo que las chicas de la clase suspiraran.

Marinette quiso agregar algo, al final Ayla la había terminado salvando, pero la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al Director Democles, quien aparentemente estaría de suplente del profesor en turno.

[…]

Esa noche no tenían planeado patrullar, pero el necesitaba despejar su mente.

Aquello había implantado una duda que había querido pasar de alto siempre.

¿Y si su Lady tenia a alguien más? ¿Dónde quedaba él?

Tenía que averiguarlo.

Y la única forma de hacerlo era con la dulce Marinette.

[…]

— Nanana, nanananana, nanana, nananananana — Tarareaba una animada canción mientras Tikki le sonreía y agitaba su cabeza al son de esto. Marinette estaba en su escritorio mientras cortaba trozos de tela de seda roja.

De un momento a otro, Marinette observo como su Kwami levitó rápidamente hacia su closet, donde guardo refugio.

— ¿Tikki? — Preguntó extrañada mientras dejaba a un lado la tela junto con sus tijeras, de un momento a otro escuchó un ligero golpeteo en la ventana.

Se giró rápidamente a esta y pudo observar a Chat Noir, con una mirada seria.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ¿Que rayos hacia él ahí, en su casa?

« Ay no »

Con pasos torpes se dirigió a la ventana y con delicadeza la abrió. Sin ninguna invitación por parte de Marinette, Chat Noir entró a la habitación.

— Princess — Saludó él, aun con esa extraña aura de seriedad.

— ¿Chat Noir, qué haces aquí? — Hizo una pausa, no era Ladybug, no debía hablar como si lo fuera — D—digo, ¿Qué hace el gran héroe de París en mi humilde alcoba? —

Chat Noir la observó, era obvio que estaba nerviosa con su actitud sería, quizás incluso la estaba espantando.

Digo, de por si el que estuviera ahí ya era raro.

Relajo un poco su expresión y se sentó en el marco de la ventana, ante la mirada expectante de Marinette.

— ¿Es cierto que My Lady está enamorada de alguien más? — Soltó sin rodeos.

Marinette lo miro sorprendida, ¿Cómo era que el sabia eso?

En definitiva, estaría genial tener los labios pegados con resistol unos días para no hablar cosas así.

Miro a Chat algo preocupada, lo estaba, no quería que su amigo estuviera lastimado, lo quería (No como el deseara) pero no era capaz de hacerle daño, porque ella bien sabia sus sentimientos hacia Ladybug, y quizás si Adrien no estuviera en su vida, seguro le hubiese correspondido.

Las orejas de su amigo felino estaban hacia atrás. Aunque pretendía aparentar no estar angustiado, era imposible.

— Y—yo lo siento, eso no es verdad — Logró articular algo apenada— O al menos no sé por quién siente algo —

Una sonrisa llena de felicidad iluminó el rostro de Chat, que fue sustituida por un rostro interrogativo.

— ¿Por qué mentiste, Princess? ¿Acaso estas enamorada de mí y sientes celos? — Preguntó inocentemente, mientras tomaba su mentón en su mano.

Marinette quiso reír, tuvo que aguantar su carcajada. Su amigo tenía mucho ego encima, pero bingo, le había dado una coartada e incluso una divertida.

— Me has atrapado — Hizo una pausa, ocultando una pequeña risa — Me da un poco de celos — Mintió, y por la cara de su compañero de lucha, pudo asegurar que él lo había dicho en broma.

Él no se lo esperaba ¿La dulce Marinette enamorada de él? Quizás esa era la razón por la que actuaba tan natural con él siendo Chat Noir.

Sonrió cálidamente, mientras acortaba la distancia y colocaba una mano en su hombro a modo de consuelo.

— Ahh, Princess, eres una chica muy linda y dulce pero — Suspiro, realmente se sentía mal por la chica — Mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más, a My Lady — Marinette pensó que aquel gesto era muy tierno — Pero podemos ser amigos Princess —

Ella suspiro y le sonrió, vaya que Chat merecía a alguien que le quisiera como él deseaba.

— Con eso soy feliz, Chaton — Le guiño un ojo de forma juguetona, a lo que el sonrió — Pero, espera un momento — Su mente rebobinó lo anteriormente pensado — ¿Cómo supiste que yo dije eso? —

Él no había pensado en eso, agradecía a Dios que sacara ese tema hasta ahora.

Intentó pensar en algo, pero fue en vano.

— Me lo dijo un pajarito.

— Espero que el pajarito este bien —

— No prometo nada prrrincess — Hizo un pequeño ronroneo al pronunciar la oración, Marinette entorno los ojos, intentando contener sus ganas de reír.

Un suave pitido interrumpió el buen ambiente que los jóvenes habían logrado, se llevaban sumamente bien.

Él se disculpó, se tenía que marchar.

No sin antes avisar que volvería en algún momento, no podía dejar a su nueva amiga sin sus chistes gatunos.

Y quizás, aunque sonara mal, le pediría concejos amorosos. Sí, sabía que estaba enamorada de él, pero ahora eran amigos, además ella se olvidaría de él tarde o temprano.

Ahora era amigo de Marinette en sus dos formas.

Esa "amenaza" de volver no la molestaba, le alegraba un poco a decir verdad, y le daba un poco de gracia la situación que se había creado. Aunque aún tenía la pregunta ¿Como el sabía que ella había mencionado eso? Quizás en algún momento podría hacer que él le dijera.

Ahora era amiga de Chat Noir en sus dos formas.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Fanfic corto ya finalizado.

Estoy feliz de publicarlo en la pagina que fue mi inicial para los fanfics :') y es muy lindo

Lo publico aqui por que ya lo tengo completo, se publicara un capitulo por día exeptuando fines de semanas, cuenta con un total de 10 capitulos.

Debo aclarar que este fanfic CARECE DE TRAMA, poco drama o un problema bien especificado por que quiero que sea un fanfic ligero, que saque lindos suspiros y en ocasiones leves risas.

Por el momento no me queda nada mas que decir que ¡Espero les guste!

 **Publicado en wattpad.**


	3. Mascara

Era una noche apacible en las calles de París, se podía respirar la tranquilidad.

La luna se alzaba a lo alto en el cielo, marcando la media noche, momento en que ambos héroes parisinos habían ya concluido con su habitual patrullaje.

Se encontraban sentados en la parte más alta de la torre Eiffel, donde ninguna persona sin capacidades extraordinarias o arneses podría llegar.

Se encontraban charlando sobre como últimamente los akumatizados eran menos frecuentes que antes, pero ahora eran mucho más fuertes. Eso los mantenía alerta.

Un silencio los invadió, era obvio que se encontraban preocupados.

Chat miró a Ladybug, su semblante no era alentador, ella tenía miedo de no proteger a quienes ella amaba y a todo París.

Él estaría para ella siempre, la apoyaría, no dejaría que flanqueara en ningún momento como ella estaba para él.

Aunque las cosas se pusieran difíciles, él siempre sostendría a su Lady.

Posó su mano izquierda en su hombro, ella respingó ante el contacto, para luego relajarse y sonreír, su sola presencia hacia que su ánimo mejorara.

Por qué Ladybug podría todo si Chat Noir estaba ahí.

Rió por lo bajo, sorprendiendo a Chat, no debía andar con ese ánimo, debía estar al tope con su actitud para que todo saliera bien (O eso le decía Tikki, y vaya que funcionaba).

— Gracias Chat — Giró a verlo, otorgándole una cálida sonrisa. Él la miró confundido — Por estar conmigo, gato tonto —

Sonrió él felino, le encantaba el aprecio que su Lady le tenía, pero, aunque sonara muy egoísta, él quería más. Una idea fugaz pasó por su mente, quizás era una de esas malas ideas, pero realmente quería ver si podía generar aquello en ella.

Celos.

— Ahh... My Lady, no me lo vas a creer, pero creo que tengo una enamorada — Comentó, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

Rió por lo bajo al verla tensarse.

«Oh dios ¿Enserio Chat? ¿Me intentas usar a mí para darme celos a mí?» Pensó ella, recordando el suceso ocurrido el día anterior, no cabía duda que su compañero era alguien con quien no sabías con que cosa saldría.

— Oh, sí, ¿Marinette? — Murmuró, para luego caer en cuenta de aquel error, él nunca dijo un nombre.

Sintió un escalofrío al verlo recorrer su rostro con la mirada, expectante.

— E—ella bueno, me lo comento — Agrego rápidamente, agitando sus manos algo apenada.

— ¿Cómo es que se conocen?— Interrogó el, poniendo sus garras sobre su mentón, sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

— Bueno, Marinette suele ser algo distraída — Chat rió un poco por dentro, dándole la razón — De—debido a eso, en varias ocasiones le he te—terminado salvando — Finalizo alzando sus hombros, intentándole restar importancia y ocultar su leve nerviosismo.

No le gustaba mentirle a Chat, aunque fuera para ocultar su identidad, aunque lo que había dicho no era del todo una mentira.

Chat pensó que su Lady entonces si conocía a Marinette, entonces Marinette si conocía de Ladybug, sus pensamientos eran certeros.

Aunque él podía jactarse de conocer a su Lady, había cosas que solo una chica podía entender, y hasta ahora la única que conocía que podía saber aquello, era Marinette.

Aunque por otro lado, era algo cruel pensar que la chica que estaba enamorada de él pudiera darle concejos para estar con otra chica, con la cual ella llevaba una buena relación.

Aquello no lo había pensado, y le hacía sentir fatal.

Marinette era una chica muy linda y dulce, no merecía para nada un trato así, además era su amiga, tanto de Adrien como Chat Noir.

— Entonces ¿Yo verdaderamente le gusto? — Se atrevió a preguntar.

Ladybug sonrió con ternura, pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de gracia por la situación.

— Como tu Fan, Chat — Le dijo mientras con su dedo tocaba con gracia su nariz — Te vio muy ilusionado con eso que no se atrevió a decirte que era admiración, además estaba ilusionada porque era amiga de el gran Chat Noir — Adornó un poco aquellas palabras, para que su amigo no se sintiera tan timado.

El felino la miro, vaya que el destino estaba a su favor. Aun así, su prrrincess tenía celos, pero celos de una admiradora común y corriente ¿Verdad?

— Entonces, My Lady... ¿No sientes un poquito de celos? —

Ladybug rodó los ojos con burla, aquello no pasó desapercibido por Chat, y por un momento se le figuro a alguien más, pero no pudo descifrar a quien.

Ladybug se puso de pie, seguida de Chat, quien al hacerlo, tomo su mano y se inclinó para besarla caballerosamente.

Ya no era un gesto que le molestara, era la forma de la que aquel gato demostraba sus sentimientos y cariño, así que era un tanto reconfortante.

— Hasta mañana, gatito.

[…]

Al casi iniciar las clases al día siguiente todo parecía ir como era usualmente.

Incluso el que Marinette llegara tarde (Que a pesar de lograr levantarse a la hora adecuada, había olvidado hacer una tarea de Miss Bustier).

Al llegar pudo observar como Ayla la saludaba alegremente, la había esperado como era usual para entrar juntas.

«Y posiblemente hablar sobre algo nuevo de Ladybug» Pensó Marinette.

Una limosina blanca que paro abruptamente delante de la escuela llamo su atención, Adrien había llegado tarde, algo no muy usual.

Ambas lo observaron salir y pasar a su lado, saludándolas con un tono que parecía ser alegre, incluso animado.

Pero debido a tanto haberlo observado por ya un año (Más bien, ligero acoso) había aprendido a identificar los cambios de actitud de Adrien, cuando ocultaba sus emociones.

Aquello le hacía sentir una enorme tristeza ¿Por qué ocultaba así lo que sentía?

También se preguntaba qué tan malo sería el asunto para ocultarlo.

Ni Nino, ni Ayla, ni Chloe se percataban cuando aquello pasaba, era como cualquier otro día, el modelo no se encontraba con ningún problema o disgusto aparente.

Pero Adrien por dentro sí.

En esas situaciones, Marinette lograba vencer un poco su timidez (Sin quitar el nerviosismo, claro) para poder hacerlo sonreír sinceramente ese día.

Le molestaba que ocultara el pesar que llevaba, cualquiera que fuese, aquello era lo único que podía decir que le disgustaba de Adrien Agreste.

Sólo por un momento fugaz se permitió compararlo con su amigo y compañero de luchas, su Chaton; El en ese aspecto era todo lo contrario, y aunque se le encogía el alma cuando lo veía con sus orejas hacia atrás y esos ojos siempre alegres con un semblante decaído, agradecía el que tuviera el valor y confianza para exteriorizarlo y en ocasiones breves, charlarlo.

Negó con su cabeza, no debía pensar en Chat Noir cuando Adrien la necesitaba, mucho menos compararlos.

El sonido de la campana la sacó de sus pensamientos, al igual que el tacto de Ayla al tomarla por la muñeca para arrancar corriendo hacia el salón de clases.

[…]

— Vamos Marinette, es el momento perfecto — Me susurraba Ayla mientras me arrastraba al patio en dirección a Adrian, quien se encontraba solo sentado en una banca con sus audífonos puestos, con un semblante apacible.

«Mentira»

— Solo una invitación a la hora libre al café, los dejo solos y tada, una casi cita —.

Nino había faltado a clases ese día, según por palabras de Ayla tenía un resfriado por que le había pescado la lluvia días atrás.

Volviendo a lo importante; No, no era el momento.

— Ayla, no creo... — No pudo terminar su oración. Ya estaban frente a él.

Una cosa era intentar animarlo, otra muy diferente era aprovechar esa situación.

— Hey, chicas — Saludó con falso entusiasmo, que incluso a el le asqueaba.

— Oye, estábamos pensando que como quizás Nino no vino hoy, quizás te aburrías, así que podríamos ir los 3 al café a la hora libre — Mintió con una sonrisa de triunfó.

Él no tenía ánimo de nada, pero eran sus amigas, no quería ser descortés.

— Claro, me encantaría, aunque la próxima vez también deberíamos ir pero con Nino también — Respondió con una sonrisa mientras rascaba su nuca despreocupado.

Pero Marinette al escuchar su respuesta, ya no pudo seguir escuchando a Ayla.

Solo observaba con la mirada algo perdida.

Ella deseaba que el en aquel aspecto fuera como Chat Noir, que aquello no lo guardara, quizás podría representar un problema y ser Akumatizado.

Pero fuera de eso, le preocupaba lo que él sintiera.

Claro, podía desear aquello pero ella no podía ser como Ladybug, alguien valiente.

O eso creía.

— Adrien — Murmuró en un tono apenas audible para ambos, suave — ¿Por qué si tienes alguna pena, la ocultas así, Adrien? — Prosiguió, observándolo a los ojos, Adrien sintió un escalofrío, Ayla solo la miraba confundida — ¿Por qué mientes? ¿Por qué la máscara? S—somos tus amigos — Su tono de voz era una mezcla de preocupación y reproche.

Había sacado aquel valor que solo salía a flote con Ladybug, aquello no era nada fácil de decir.

Y sin más, sin obtener respuesta, dio la vuelta y camino con paso rápido hacia la salida del instituto.

— Marinette... — Aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa ¿Cómo era que la dulce y tierna Marinette se había percatado de aquello? Incluso Nino que era más cercano, no había notado nada raro cuando estaba con él.

— Ayla, y—yo lo siento, creo que será en otra ocasión — Le dijo, con semblante serio, para después dirigirse al aula de clases.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y quería ser liberado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!


	4. Ella es

Tomo aire y contó.

1...2...3.

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser hablar con Marinette? Vamos, aun a pesar de el _asunt_ o había podido hablar con total naturalidad con ella siendo el gran Chat Noir, incluso podía decir que conocía algo nuevo de Marinette y que su relación de amistad con ella (aunque fuese con su alter ego) había mejorado.

Además que para bonus de todo eso, sabía que ella no lo odiaba, simplemente estaba preocupada porque (increíblemente) había visto que algo le había ocurrido.

Se encontraba en la esquina de la panadería de la familia de Marinette, quería dejarle en claro que no la odiaba, que incluso se sentía feliz por aquello, pero tenía miedo que Marinette se decepcionará de su debilidad.

Entonces como un rayo, algo paso por su mente: Sí Marinette se comportó comprensiva con un héroe que (se supone) no debía tener miedo a nada ¿Por qué no a alguien "normal"?

Ahí estaba toda la respuesta.

Sonrió, le agradecería de todo corazón, e incluso intentaría que su amistad con ella como Adrien mejorara más de lo que había mejorado, después de todo, podía confiar en ella.

« _Quizás_ _un_ _día_ _»_

Sacudió su cabeza, no, su Lady lo mataría por siquiera pensar en aquello.

Tomo aire, dándose valor, valor que claramente necesitaba.

Pero ¿Sería mucho pedir que aquello saliera bien? Después de todo era el portador del miraculous de la mala suerte.

Una gran enredadera se podía ver desde donde se encontraba, no era nada menos que Norte dame siendo atacada por una extraña mujer, curiosamente le recordó a _cierta_ _villana_ _de_ _D_ C.

Suspiro y le dio un último vistazo a la casa de su amiga, tendría que dejarlo para después.

[...]

La famosa catedral no se encontraba a una gran distancia, por lo que opto por correr siendo aún civil, dándole tiempo a Ladybug para aparecer y el entrar como su caballero en brillante armadura "O en traje de látex", y también para encontrar un lugar adecuado.

Y hablando de lugares adecuados, uno de los establecimientos frente a donde se encontraba, ahora estaba completamente abandonado por el pánico de aquel suceso.

Bien, ya tenía un lugar para poder transformarse.

Aunque no contaba con que aquella mujer akumatizada quisiera matar a todo hombre, o convertirlo en una de sus plantas venenosas, de igual manera no le agradaba ninguna de esas ideas.

Una gran enredadera se cruzó en su camino, casi al punto de aplastarlo, de no ser que ahora sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

Ladybug lo había salvado.

"Esto es el cielo, debí morir ya" Pensó.

Ella lo miraba con un gran sonrojo por todo su rostro, fácilmente podía competir con el color de su traje.

Aterrizaron en un edificio algo alejado del peligro, ella estaba preocupada.

— Tú, tú ¿No veías el peligro? — Preguntó ella, él no supo adivinar si su tono de voz era de molestia, preocupación o nervios.

Tosió un poco, intentando disipar los nervios que ahora mismo sentía (Y el hecho de haber olvidado completamente el Akuma)

— Yo, iba en camino a ver a una amiga — No había mentido, solo había omitido detalles — Muchas gracias por salvarme, Ladybug — Un leve sonrojo se posó en su rostro, rascando su mejilla en señal de nerviosismo.

"Quizás iba a verme" Pensó con ilusión.

Y vaya que sí.

Ella solo asintió, no estaba segura de poder contestar con normalidad, estaba a punto de explotar.

Y entonces se fue, dejando a Adrien Agreste atrapado en el techo de un edificio.

— Creo que es hora de trabajar, Plagg—.

[...]

— ¡ _Bien Jou_ é! — Ambos puños chocaron, exclamando su victoria.

El Akuma había sido purificado, y la mujer que había pasado por aquel problema se encontraba mucho mejor luego de hablar con Ladybug.

— Bien, M'lady, creo que es hora que me retiré, hemos pasado toda la tarde juntos y ha sido casi purrrfecto— Tomo grácilmente la mano de la heroína para poder besar el dorso, pero ella lo esquivo ágilmente, haciendo reír al chico felino.

— Si fueras menos prrretencioso, quizás hubiéramos acabado antes — Comentó con gracia mientras estiraba su yoyó para columpiarse por la ciudad.

Él la observo irse por los edificios, viendo cómo se ocultaba el sol, mientras sonreía, ah, ella era tan ¡Ah!

Por un momento pensó en regresar e ir a casa de Marinette, pero ya era no sería prudente que Adrien fuera.

Pero claro, a Chat Noir poco le importaba ser prudente.

Y bajo este pensamiento sonrió, ya tendría tiempo para arreglar las cosas siendo Adrien, le emocionaba pasar tiempo con su amiga más cercana.

Entonces, era hora de que Plagg comiera.

[...]

— Psss, Marinette — Tocaba cuidadosamente la trampilla que daba a su cuarto — Hey, Prrrrinces—

Un rechinido le hizo retroceder un poco, y pudo observar a su amiga, un tanto diferente.

Su cabello estaba húmedo, suelto y algo enmarañado.

A Chat Noir se le hizo una escena tierna, pero no por eso pudo evitar reír un poco.

— No creí que vendrías hoy, Chat — Comentó ella, intentando ignorar su risa — No es fácil ser mujer si tu cabello se enreda así ¿Sabes? Pido compasión — Fingió un poco de dolor, haciendo un ademán de enterrarse el cepillo de su mano en el pecho mientras salía a su pequeña y privada terraza (Término que no aplicaba para Chat, aparentemente)

— Podrás tener un lindo cabello, pero no sabes cómo tratarlo — Trató de disimular otra risa, pero fue imposible, ella le hizo una mueca — Ven Marinette — Le hizo ademán para que se sentara frente a él.

Y así ella obedeció, dándole la espalda como le ordenó posteriormente.

Quitándole su cepillo, comenzó a cepillar su húmedo desde las puntas hacia arriba.

Se sentía tan en paz, y eso lograba agitarlo un poco, solo un poco.

— Y ¿Ya arreglaste los problemas con tu amiga, Chaton? —

— No — Suspiró, no sin dejar de hacer su labor — Hoy apareció un Akuma, particularmente difícil — Mintió, la verdad es que había metido la pata intentando impresionar a Ladybug con movimientos nuevos que, según él, eran fantásticos (Algo muy parecido a Naruto, según ella)

Intento no reír ante la pequeña mentira de él.

— Me entere de eso —

— Lo único bueno de eso es que pude ver a M'lady en un día que no patrullamos —

Marinette contuvo la respiración, no sabía si era correcto preguntarle, pero aquella curiosidad de gato aparentemente se había pegado.

— Chat —

— ¿Uhm? —

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —

— Lo acabas de hacer — Rió un poco, luego comenzó a cepillar su cabello desde arriba, relajándola un poco, ella bufo por su broma — Claro Prrrincess —

— Realmente tú, ya sabes ¿Amas a Ladybug? —

— Sí — Él miró su espalda, algo confundido por la seriedad de la pregunta, luego recordó de golpe, ella la conocía, y el sabia lo buena que era Marinette para preocuparse por las personas.

Además, era su amiga, quizás también se preocupaba por él.

Y aquel pensamiento le inundo de calor su pecho.

— Pero ¿No será como una ilusión? — Comento bajando los hombros, realmente no se esperaba aquella respuesta tan sería — Digo, realmente podría ser una chica torpe e insegura —

— Y lo es —

— ¿Eh? — Estaba confundida, realmente no se esperaba aquella respuesta.

— Veras — Termino su deber y sonrió al ver el cabello de Marinette completamente sin nudos, para rascar su mejilla — Cuando la conocí, hizo cosas torpes, incluso se mostró insegura y yo temía por mi vida un poco — Rió nervioso — Pero ella se antepuso a todo eso —

Marinette tomó aire, daba gracias a Dios que estuviera a espaldas de él y no pudiera ver su rostro.

— Sí, ella es torpe, incluso puedo decir que ella es algo insegura a veces — Hizo una pausa, recordando varios momentos cuando ella los había salvado de la manera menos convencional posible — Pero también ella es valiente, creativa, desinteresada, y podría seguir, en pocas palabras — Él suspiró — Ella es increíble —

— Pienso que tú también eres increíble, chaton —Intento sonar lo más normal posible, aquello realmente la había descolocado.

Nunca pensó que realmente él pensará eso.

— Sí, eso lo sé — Marinette se giró y lo primero que vio, fue a Chat Noir haciendo fuerza en sus bíceps e intentando besarlos.

Vaya, la magia del momento se había ido.

Y entonces partieron en carcajadas.

"También tú eres increíble Marinette"

[...]

Las clases ya habían iniciado, era el perfecto inicio de semana ¿Por qué? Porque ciertos alumnos tenían su primera hora libre.

Marinette se encontraba algo distraída dibujando garabatos, la verdad es que toda la noche aquellas palabras de su compañero de luchas rondaba en su cabeza, e incluso su encuentro fugaz con Adrien.

— Ehm, Marinette — Ella levanto su rostro, y se topó con Adrien, que le miraba algo nervioso desde el costado de su asiento — ¿Crees que podamos hablar? —

— C—claro — Solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo, claro, relacionado con su comportamiento al final de la última semana.

Él le sonrió y camino a la salida del salón

Alya le pego en sus costillas para que lo siguiera.

Y así fue, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y escuchando un leve murmullo en el salón. Y quizás un grito de Chloé.

.

.

.

.

. 


	5. Secreto

Adrien suspiro al escuchar el grito de Chloe dentro del salón, ella podía ser algo posesiva con su amistad. Y, aunque no lo demostrara, en el fondo era una buena persona.

Al bajar las escaleras, guió a Marinette a una de las bancas cercanas, indicándole que tomara asiento junto a él.

No habían pronunciado palabra alguna desde que salieron del salón, y eso lo ponía nervioso. Sabía bien que ella no estaba molesta o algo por el estilo, aun así no podía evitar esa sensación.

Eran las únicas personas en ese parte de la escuela, todos se encontraban en sus respectivas clases (Excepto ellos y sus compañeros, que se encontraban en la baranda que daba enfrente de su salón, por alguna razón)

Ella tenía la mirada fija al suelo, el sabia la razón.

Sabía que Marinette tenía sus preocupaciones, que él se hubiera molestado con ella por aquellos comentarios.

Tomo aire, dándose valor para poder hablar con ella.

— Marinette — .

— Adrien ¡Lo siento! R—realmente sé que no era un tema de mi incumbencia — Sus manos apretaban débilmente su pantalón — No tenía derecho a decirte esas cosas ¡Y—yo lo siento! — .

Aunque él ya sabía lo que su amiga sentía respecto a eso, su corazón no pudo evitar sentirse estrujado ante sus palabras ¿Cómo podía pensar que estaba enojado con ella?

— Marinette — Volvió a llamar, logrando que lo mirara al fin — Tienes todo el derecho — Hizo una pausa para rascar su nuca con nerviosismo — Somos amigos, y los amigos no se guardan secretos, quien te debería pedir disculpas soy yo, por preocuparte — Mordió su mejilla por dentro, decir aquellas palabras le sentaban mal porque no podía revelarle que él ya sabía cómo se sentía, bueno, Chat Noir lo sabía.

— Pero, quizás tenías ¡Digo! Tienes una razón — Sus ojos tenían la preocupación encarnada — No debí, quizás no era el momento, no sé por qué lo hice de repente — —

Adrien la observó, definitivamente tenía mucha suerte.

Puso con gentileza sus manos en los hombros de Marinette, obligándola a que no girara la mirada.

— No — Negó con la cabeza suavemente — Te diré la verdad — Sonrió levemente, logrando un suave sonrojo por parte de Marinettte — Es difícil, Mari, el no poder mostrar tus emociones al cien por cierto, por el que dirán — Su mirada se desvió un poco — Debo tener cuidado si quiero seguir aquí, con ustedes. Quizás pensaras que es un problema algo tonto o — Calló de repente al sentir unas suaves manos apretando con delicadeza las suyas.

— Nunca pensaría eso, Adrien — Su rostro había adquirido más color carmín del que ella hubiera deseado en ese momento, bajo las manos de donde se encontraban, haciendo que Adrien hiciera lo mismo, estaba nerviosa, pero debía estar para el — T—tienes un gran peso encima y por eso lamento el cómo te dije las cosas, quizás con un poco más de tacto p—para empezar — Una pequeña risa nerviosa salió de sus labios, haciéndolo sonreír a él.

— Aparentemente no lo tienes — Bromeó, para reír un poco con ella — Y, lejos de molestarme, me sentí feliz —.

— ¿F—feliz? — Preguntó arqueando una ceja confundida.

Él asintió.

— Bueno, no creí que alguien lo notara, y cuando me dijiste todo aquello, preocupada, me sentí feliz — Un leve sonrojo se instaló levemente en sus mejillas, que desapareció rápidamente — ¡No me malentiendas! Sé que Alya, Nino e incluso Chloé se preocupan por mí, además del resto de la clase, pero el saber que alguien a quien aprecio atravesó esto — Dijo, señalando su rostro— Me hizo sentir feliz — .

— Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Alya, Nino y como lo has dicho, incluso Chloé — Pauso un poco para poder tomar el valor que necesitaba — P—pero si aún te sientes inseguro sobre ese tema ¡D—digo! tema... Cuando necesites hablar sobre ello, aquí estaré — Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos — De igual manera lo sabré — Bromeo con tal naturalidad que a ella misma le asusto, volviendo a encender su rostro.

Una estrepitosa risa logro que aquello se disipara, lo observo reír por su mala broma y comenzó a reír también.

Ambos se sentían felices.

No había secretos, o al menos, no tantos.

[…]

Hasta varias semanas después el descubrió que su querida amiga Marinette tenía un secreto.

Uno que penso que ella no le guardaría, o que al menos tendría la confianza de hablarlo con él.

¡Comentarlo o que sabía él!

Eran amigos, el la consideraba (y considera) su mejor amiga.

Aquellas barreras que él tenía con ella en su identidad civil poco a poco iban desapareciendo. Ella tomaba un poco más de confianza, ambos podían bromear juntos y tener largas charlas en los recesos, él le contaba todo.

 _Bueno,_ _excepto_ _que_ _en_ _ocasiones_ _voy_ _a_ _su_ _casa_ _con_ _traje_ _de_ _cuero_ _negro,_ _a_ _charlar_ _y_ _que_ _ella_ _me_ _hablara_ _de_ _my_ _lady_ _se_ _vez_ _en_ _cuando_ Pensó.

Ni a Chat Noir ella le había dicho, cuando ella sabía a quién amaba y, que de vez en cuando, se animaba a contarle un poco sobre _ella_.

Aun recordaba cuando con horror descubrió que el postre favorito de su bella dama con traje carmín era el pastel de queso.

 _Cruel_ _ironía_

Y fue peor cuando un día la descubrió saboreando en el salón de clases a Marinette uno de esos malditos pasteles.

¡¿Porque la desgracia lo rodeaba?!

Bueno, aquello se había salido un poco del tema.

Ella le había ocultado algo y eso le dolía.

Y no supo por que se sentía incómodo con aquella revelación.

Tenía miedo.

Miedo que le arrebataran a su amiga, aquella que con esfuerzo había estado descubriendo, que le apoyaba y sabia como se encontraba solo con mirarlo.

No quería perder su atención ¡Era su amiga!

Y... ¿Cuál era aquel secreto que la dulce Marinette le había ocultado?

Pues...

Era una de las horas libres del día, usualmente al ser la más temprana muchos alumnos ocupaban ese tiempo para hacer sus tareas, así como él y Nino.

Estaban en la biblioteca, tenían que usar solamente libros para aquella nefasta "línea del tiempo" que tenían que entregar en equipo.

Ambos estaban buscando libros en una de las grandes estanterías, todo normal.

Hasta que ocurrió.

— Ahhh, ¡Marinette! Tendrás que decirle tarde o temprano — Escucharon ambos a lo lejos, seguido de un "shhhhh" — Solo digo que si no haces nada, no podrás conseguir nada — Siguió pero ahora con un tono mucho más bajo.

— Alya, no creo que ahora sea buen momento — Insistió ella, Adrien al escuchar la voz de Marinette se puso más atento, ignorando la voz de Nino a un lado, que decía que no debían estar escuchando eso.

— ¡Claro que sí! El chico se ve interesado en ti ¡Podría jugar que también le gustas, Mari! —.

Y aquel comentario quedo grabado en su cabeza.

 _«También le gustas»_

 _«Gustas»_

 _«Gustar»_

 _«A Marinette le gusta alguien, y nunca me lo dijo »_

Y, por eso alrededor de las 10:00pm se encontraba como Chat Noir tocando tocando en la trampilla que da a si habitación, hasta recibir un leve "Pasa".

Se introdujo sin la menor delicadeza.

Salto de su cama hasta la parte baja de la habitación, buscándola con la mirada hasta toparla con ella en la silla contigua a su escritorio, con el cabello suelto.

Ella lo iba a saludar, como ya se había acostumbrado cada vez que él llegaba a su habitación.

Pero Chat no dejó que palabra alguna saliera de su boca, por que la había sorprendido con unas palabras.

— ¡¿Por qué nunca me contaste que alguien te gustaba, Marinette?! — Hizo una pausa mientras tomaba aire — ¿No confías en mí? —

Y Marinette vio en sus ojos la misma tristeza que vio aquella vez cuando le negó el saber su identidad, y le dolió.

Porque ella confiaba en él, con su vida y fácil la entregaría por su amigo gatuno.

¿Debería decirle ella alguna vez que ella era la heroína de traje rojo?

¿Debería admitir que le importaba más de lo que ella podía imaginar?

En algún momento, sí.

«Un segundo ¡¿Como él sabía aquello?!»

Cierto gato no había planeado muy bien aquello.

.

.

.

.

. 


	6. Curiosidad

— ¡¿C-como es que sabes tú eso?! — Estaba sumamente nerviosa ¿De donde narices sabía él eso?.

— Te escuche hoy en la bibli... Oh rayos —Se golpeó la frente y sacudió su cabeza— Olvida eso por favor —

— ¡¿Qué hacías en la biblioteca de mi escuela?! ¡¿Como?! — Pauso un segundo, meditando sus palabras — No, realmente eso no lo quiero saber — Sabia bien que con la sinceridad de Chat Noir podría terminar descubriendo algo que no quería saber.

— No te estaba espiando — Bueno, no era del todo verdad aquello — Pero ¡No cambies el tema! ¿Por que no me lo dijiste? — Cerró sus ojos mientras apretaba sus puños — Pensé... Que confiabas en mi, como yo en ti Marinette —.

Aquello le calo muy hondo, removiendo sus anteriores pensamientos ¡Claro que confiaba en él!

Pero al ser ella a quien le profesaba el tanto amor (aunque el no lo supiera) se le hacia difícil abrirse en aquel tema.

Se levanto de su lugar y avanzo hacia él, para tomar su mano y guiarlo con ella a sentarse en el piso.

— Es difil para las chicas hablar de esto con chicos, Chat — Murmuró mientras sonreía — Y sí, me gusta, es un chico sorprendente, y muy debajo de lo que todos ven, es mucho mas sorprendente aun —.

— ¿Me hablarás sobre ese amor tuyo? — Estaba incomodo, aquellas palabras de Marinette cargadas con anhelo increíblemente lo habían puesto de mal humor.

— Quizás luego—.

Estaba algo aliviado, no escucharía salir mas de esas palabras dirigidas a ese tipo, pero la molestia persistía ¿Quien era el canalla que había logrado robarse el corazón de su mejor amiga?

— ¿Quieres hablar el por que estaba allí? — No tenia idea por que había dicho aquello y segundos después se arrepintió ¡Estaba poniendo en riesgo su identidad secreta!

Ladybug lo iba a colgar si Marinette le mencionaba algo.

— ¡Ni hablar! — Marinette giro el rostro y de un movimiento le estaba dando ahora la espalda.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió por demás a Chat Noir.

Bien dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, por que ignoró cualquier alarma en su cabeza al pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

— Entonces... ¿No te da curiosidad saber quien es tu mejor amigo? —.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Marinette al escucharlo, había sido algo descarado al pronunciar aquellas palabras y por algún motivo un leve carmín se instaló en sus mejillas.

¿Por que siempre al conversar con el, de estar apacibles, terminaba ella sin querer mirarlo a la cara?

— Es peligroso — Atinó a decir ella, con voz algo queda.

«Eso sonó a algo de diría ladybug» Pensaron ambos, Marinette con pesadez, Chat Noir con gracia.

— En algún momento yo podría ser Akumatizada, y al saber quien eres, podría hacerte daño — Continuó, dio un leve respingo cuando lo sintió ponerse a un lado suyo, mirandola por el rabillo del ojo, después observo su habitación, tenia todo el toque de Marinette.

— Nunca pasaría — Marinette lo observo curiosa, mientras el fijaba su vista en la pared de su escritorio, curioso — Eres la persona que menos esperaría que fuera akumatizada, por tu carácter gentil —.

— Tengo la compañera mas dulce del mundo, y aun así sucedió —.

— Yo te protegería — Aquello le fue sumamente extraño a el, no había incluido a su Lady, por que era el único que quería proteger a Marinette.

— Lo sé — Por primera vez, sintió un pequeño vuelco en su corazón por aquellas dulces palabras.

Quería olvidar la conversación anterior, por que de algo estaba segura: Chat Noir iba al mismo instituto que ella, y eso era un problema.

.

.

No pudo dormir esa noche.

Había afrontado estúpidamente a Marinette y ella solo se había cerrado en el tema.

Para colmo, cuando pensó que la había regado de manera monumental, ella se negaba a saber cualquier cosa sobre su identidad.

¿Que tenia eso de malo?

Claro, aparte de que su Lady lo colgaría de la torre Effiel de la cola.

Y que Marinette tenia un buen punto.

De repente le hubiera importado poco que ella supiera su identidad, podía confiarle todo.

Pero ella no le confiaba quien era aquel amor, y eso le volvía loco.

Mas con aquellas palabras.

¿Quien era aun "Mas sorprendente debajo de lo que todos podían ver"?

Gruño por debajo, se moría de curiosidad.

O eso decía él.

— Hey, hermano ¿Te encuentras bien? — No se había percatado que Nino se había sentado a un lado suyo en la banca, aun no empezaban las clases y le sorprendió verlo ahí tan temprano — Estas raro desde ayer — La ceja del moreno se elevo, tenía una leve idea, pero no quería adelantar sus acciones —.

Adrien lo medito un poco, poco después tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y la bajo dramáticamente.

— No sé que hacer Nino —

« Entonces ¿Ayer se dio cuenta?» Pensó Nino mientras un escalofrío recorría su columna, Alya lo mataría si se enteraba que no pudo hacer nada.

— Se que cuando conocí a Marinette empezamos con el pie izquierdo — Continuó el rubio — Pero después las cosas cambiaron ¡Pudimos llegar a ser amigos! — Nino palideció un poco — Y en este tiempo, estoy feliz que ahora estemos asi de cerca, es mi mejor amiga Nino — Adrien suspiró resignado — Le he contado todo y ella no tuvo la confianza para contarme que le gusta alguien ¿Como me debería sentir? —

Nino parpadeo confundido, sin dejar de mirarlo.

«Adrien, tienes problemas bro» Pensó mientras intentaba relajarse.

— Dejame ver, entonces ¿Estas molesto por que Marinette no te dijo que le gusta alguien — Con su mano se sobó la sien.

— Indignado, irritado, no sé como explicarlo —.

Nino soltó una risa burlona, confundiendo a Adrien por completo ¿Que tenia eso de gracioso?

— Nino, no le veo lo gracioso a esto — Murmuro bajo para evitar llamar la atención — ¿No te das cuenta? Que tal si... No sé ¡Se le declarará! — El moreno tosió al atragantarse con su propia lengua — Y él por obviedad le corresponde pero ¡No le agrada nuestra cercanía! ¿Te imaginas? Volveríamos al inicio — Termino resignado, tirándose hacia atrás de manera dramática.

Nino solo negaba con la cabeza, Adrien podría ser inteligente para muchas cosas, pero muy bruto para otras.

— Entonces tú miedo es perderla — Comento mientras suspiraba, su amigo era un problema — No sera que en realidad estés... No sé ¿celoso? —

— ¡No! Marinette es mi mejor amiga , estoy solo... Preocupado — Y una punzada en el se alojo en su pecho — Además tu sabes que... — Fue interrumpido.

— Sí, sí, tienes un crush en Ladybug, eso lo sé —

— No es solo un crush, Nino —

— Bro, si no la conoces, es un crush — Oh Nino, si tan solo supieras — Pero a Marinette sí, incluso más últimamente, no sería nada raro — Concluyó poniendo sus brazos en su cabeza, recargando su cuerpo en totalidad en la banca.

Y un pensamiento vino a su mente, Nino sabia.

Nino sabia quien era de quien gustaba Marinette.

Y sabia que no le diría nada.

Pero el tendría que estar preparado, no sabia cuando ella se podría declarar e incluso empezar una relación.

Y eso le dio más miedo del que le hubiera gustado, sintió como si estuviera traicionando a su Lady al pensar demaciado en eso.

Pero ese pensamiento lo borro, era su mejor amiga, no debía pensar eso.

Observó como Nino agitaba su mano y guió su vista hacia quien saludaba.

Eran Alya y Marinette, quien parecía agitada, como todos los días al inicio de clases.

Pero, ella venia platicando con Nathaniel, muy amenamente, muy cómodamente.

Y las palabras de la chica la noche anterior volvieron a su mente: « Es un chico sorprendente, y muy debajo de lo que todos ven, es mucho mas sorprendente aun ».

Quizás era Nathaniel.

— ¿Hermano? — Lo llamó Nino al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos

— Eh, un momento Nino — Se levanto de a banca y comenzó una caminata rápida hacia donde estaban.

Al llegar saludo a las tres personas con la propiedad que le caracteriza, para después dirigirse a Marinette, haciendo que detuvieran su paso.

— Perdón Nathaniel por interrumpir — Rasco su cabeza con un poco de nerviosismo, para voltear hacia Marinette — Mari, quería pedirte de favor que en la hora libre me ayudes a repasar para el examen de física de hoy — Hizo una pausa al ver el rostro de sorpresa de Alya y Nino, quien recién llegaba junto a ellos — Ayer no presté mucha atención —.

Nino rodó los ojos y golpeo levemente su frente, Adrien era el mejor en física ¡Estaba claro que aquello había sido por puro impulso!

— Oh, claro, no habría problema — Comentó algo aturdida, aquello la habia sorprendido.

La campana sonó dando inicio a las clases, y el grupo comenzó a caminar a su respectivo salón.

A excepción de dos personas.

Alya jaló del brazo a Nino, alejándolo del grupo y quedándose pasos atrás.

— ¿Que fue eso? — Preguntó ella, refiriéndose a la actitud de su amigo rubio.

El moreno suspiro y acomodo su gorra, sabia que Alya era muy perspicaz.

— Pasa que puede que Adrien tenga un poco de celos, y los este cubriendo con curiosidad —.

— ¡¿Que?! — Exclamó con los ojos desorbitados de sorpresa.

— Shhh — Silenció él — Se discreta mujer —.

— Es que no me lo creo ¡Debo decirle a Marinette! — Comento con gran emoción mientras sacaba su teléfono, dispuesta a mandar un mensaje

— Ni lo pienses Alya — Tomo su teléfono, evitando que escribiera — Adrien, ah, estoy seguro que el no se da cuenta —.

— ¿De que? —.

— De que se esta confundiendo — Suspiró — No debes decirle nada a Mariette —.

Alya hizo un leve puchero, pero no tenía caso, sabia que Nino tenia razón.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.


	7. Quizás

Su despertador sonó, era la tercera vez que lo hacía esa mañana y ya no podía postergar el comienzo del día.

No era algo habitual, con el primer sonido de la alarma se ponía de pié con energía para poder ir a clases, estar puntual y compartir momentos que él sabía que atesoraría siempre.

Pero esa mañana no.

Incluso Plagg estaba más callado de lo normal, apoyando silenciosamente a su portador.

Puesto que sabía que para Adrien ese día era tortuoso.

Ese dia había sido el día que su madre no volvió a casa.

Adrien suspiro cansado, quería dormir todo el día y que pasara rápido, pero sabia que no era una opción.

Se levanto con suma lentitud para dirigirse al baño y tomar una ducha, necesitaba llegar despejado al instituto.

Masajeo su rostro con una pizca de desesperación, ignorando la opresión en su pecho.

Intentó pensar algo positivo, para poder relajarse y quitarse la tensión palpante.

« _Mis amigos_ » Pensó, recordando aquella plática que había tenido con Marinette no hace mucho tiempo.

Sabía bien que ese día su padre estaría todo el día en la oficina y no llegaría a casa.

Pero gracias a aquel pensamiento no se sintió solo.

Después de todo, tenía con él a un Kwami que a pesar de ser molesto, algo insensible y glotón, estaba ahí para él.

Tenía con él a Alya, Nino y Chloé, cada quien con sus personalidades tan extravagantes, mucho más Chloé.

— Marinette… — Pronunció mientras una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro, sin duda ella estaba con él y para él.

Y como si un rayo lo golpeará, la imagen de Ladybug apareció en su mente arrancándole un suspiro.

Quizás tenia aun algo de suerte, aun siendo un gato negro.

Una media sonrisa surcó su rostro, los tenia a ellos y en su interior no se sentía del todo solo, pero aun así ese día sería difícil.

Preocuparía a todos.

Mordió su labio inferior al sentir como el agua fría tocaba su cuerpo.

Quizás, necesitaba sólo un poco de soledad ese día. 

[…] 

La mañana había sido del todo normal, desde su dificultad para poder levantarse en una pieza de su cama, hasta su rutinaria frase "Voy tarde".

Hasta que, dentro de aquella normalidad al entrar tarde al salón de clases y mientras recibía un leve reproche de Miss Bustier, se dio cuenta que Adrien no estaba.

Pasó a su asiento apenada, observando la puerta.

Notó que no era la única que lo hacía, Chloé también. Incluso parecía inquieta y angustiada, no dudó ni un momento que estuviera preocupada por Adrien, puesto que no era normal que él llegara tarde, pero algo en el semblante de Chloé le decía que era algo más.

— Alya — La llamó por lo bajo, picando levemente sus costillas — ¿Adrien? — Preguntó, señalando su asiento.

— No lo sé — Susurro mientras tocaba el hombro de Nino — ¿Sabes algo de Adrien? —.

— No, y me extraña, no es usual que llegue tarde, al menos no en la primera hora —.

— Creo que su conversación es muy interesante, pero les voy a pedir a los tres que presten atención — Interrumpió Miss Bustier, señalándolos para después retomar la clase.

Los tres suspiraron derrotados.

Hasta que unos minutos después la puerta del salón fue abierta, dejando ver al rubio que los tenia preocupados.

Después de pedir permiso y tomar asiento, se dieron cuenta que se encontraba ausente.

Intentaba estar atento, pero su mente no estaba ahí, al menos no todo él tiempo. 

[…] 

El timbre marco la salida de clases, muchos alumnos suspiraban aliviados que la jornada de ese día ya había terminado y salían de sus aulas con una gran sonrisa, quizás otros algo apáticos por tener una gran cantidad de tarea.

Tanto Nino como Alya al salir del aula no le despegaban la vista a Adrien, que venia seguido muy de cerca por Marinette, ambos morenos cruzaron una mirada, genuinamente preocupados.

Alya no quería que se repitiera lo de aquella ocasión en el patio, que, aunque al final de cuentas había traído algo bueno, sabía muy bien como ambos la habían pasado.

— ¡Hey! — Llamó la atención de los tres — A unas calles acaban de abrir un café con la temática de Ladybug y Chat Noir ¡Vamos! — Comento entusiasmada mientras mostraba en su teléfono varias imágenes de dicho local.

Nino asintió convencido.

— Yo...— Pauso, tomando aire, se sentía egoísta — Pero tengo algo que hacer — Les ofreció una sonrisa sincera, la primera genuina que había podido hacer en el día, para posteriormente avanzar hacia la salida.

Tanto Nino como Alya lo observaron caminar con preocupación ¿Qué era lo que tenia? ¿Como podían ayudar?

Marinette en cambio frunció su ceño, estaba experimentando tanto enojo, angustia, preocupación y ¡Unas ganas tremendas de darle un golpe a ese bellísimo rostro!

Caminó a paso apresurado, logrando alcanzarlo y tomarlo por la muñeca, tirando de el levemente para que detuviera su paso.

— Adrien — Su voz era firme, él incluso pudo percibirlo como un leve regaño, que bien merecido se tenía.

Giró a verla, y se topó con unos ojos azules llenos de determinación y preocupación genuina, justo como su Lady lo miraba cuando hacía algo imprudente.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, y fue aun peor cuando descubrió que ya había visto esa mirada en Marinette, pero igualmente dirigida a Chat Noir, era la primera vez que era para Adrien.

— Adrien — Volvió a llamarlo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— Necesito esto — Tomó su mano y la apretó fuertemente, intentando contagiarse de la fuerza que le transmitía — Sé que decirles que no se preocupen sería tonto, catastrófico si me lo preguntas — Marinette hizo una mueca ante esto, Adrien sonrió levemente nervioso, para después mirarla fijamente — Sólo ocupo hacer algo Marinette —.

Ella suspiró, agachando levemente su mirada, sintiéndose derrotada.

— Sabes que nos tienes contigo —.

— Y es con lo que más cuento, Mari—.

Y, soltando levemente su mano, dejando ir aquella calidez, camino hasta la salida donde su guardaespaldas/chofer aguardaba por él.

Observo el coche hasta que se perdió al girar en una calle, no se percató que alguien ahora se encontraba a su lado.

— Intenta ser fuerte ¿No? A pesar de todo lo bueno que tiene, es un debilucho — Aquella voz «irritante a su parecer» inundo sus oídos.

Marinette giró la vista para encontrarse una Chloé algo diferente en sus expreciones faciales, a pesar de su tono amargo y altanero de voz, como usualmente era.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Se atrevió a preguntar, pudo deducir que Chloé estaba preocupada por Adrien desde el inicio del día, pero aun así se preguntaba por que cruzaba palabra con ella.

Chloé meditó por un momento, mordiendo su labio inferior nerviosa.

— Hoy, hace dos años que la señora Agreste no volvió a casa — Se abrazó ligeramente — Y él gran idiota piensa que puede sólo —.

Aquello había sorprendido a Marinette, sabía por boca de Adrien que su mamá había sido alguien maravillosa, sabía que Adrien la amaba más que nada, pero esa situación nunca había salido a relucir.

Chloé examinó con su mirada a su compañera, para después soltar un bufido.

— Fue al _Jardín de las Tullerias_ — Comentó, restándole importancia — Ahí salían cada vez que podían, era el lugar favorito de su madre —.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto? — Preguntó, intentando asimilar que Chloé estaba siendo amable con ella.

— Por qué hoy sonrió de verdad — Y sin más, comenzó a caminar hacia la limosina que recién había llegado, seguida de Sabrina quien le abrió la puerta.

Marinette en ese momento solo pudo pensar tres cosas.

La primera fue que Chloé conocía a Adrien no solo superficialmente.

La segunda fue que le debía darle las gracias.

Y la tercera fue que, _quizás_ Chloé no era tan mala, y si tenia un corazón. 

[…] 

Hacía no mucho que había llegado al Jardín de las Tullerias y se había puesto a disfrutar el paisaje.

Tan apacible, tan reconfortante, como si su madre siguiera ahí.

Tampoco hacía mucho rato que había comenzado a llorar levemente en silencio, siendo acogido por el cielo que se empezaba a tornar naranja.

Muchas lágrimas habían bajado, logrando dejar sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

Y, hacían unos 5 minutos que una multitud de reporteros de carácter enfermizo empezaron a aparecer, rodeándolo por completo e inundándolo de preguntas.

Estaban hambrientos de información de la desaparecida mujer de Gabriel Agreste.

Gorila no había podido sacarlo de ahí, estaba acorralado.

— ¡Joven Agreste por aquí! ¿Usted y su padre han ya decidido dar por muerta a a _Michèle_ Agreste? —.

Su corazón se detuvo por un instante ¡¿Como se atrevía a mencionar algo así?!

Irá, sentía mucha irá, y luego mucha tristeza.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer alguna otra pregunta, o que el mismo Adrien colapsara con alguna de esas dos emociones, una figura roja moteada apareció a un lado de todos los reporteros de nota amarilla, haciéndolos a un lado con gentileza, hasta quedar frente a frente con él.

« _Menos mal llegué a tiempo_ » Pensó.

Sin dirigir alguna mirada a los reporteros tomó la mano de Adrien para ponerla sobre su hombro, dando señal que se tenía que sujetar, para después desplegar su yo-yo y salir de la escena, dejando a unos desconcertados reporteros y un histérico Gorila.

Ladybug al notar que ya se habían alejado lo suficiente de los reporteros, decidió parar en un edificio para disculparse por aquel secuestro y de paso idear una excusa creíble.

— Gracias — Escuchó ella, saliendo de sus vacilaciones e intentando comprender — Necesitaba salir de ahí —.

— No es nada... Yo, solo vi y escuche el acoso que te estaban haciendo y era claro que era la prensa amarillista — Ella volteó a ver hacia atrás, entrecerrando los ojos, para después regresar su mirada a él — ¿Estas bien? —.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la misma mirada que había jurado ver al final del día en el instituto, pero ahora la mujer que amaba se la dirigía.

 _Quizás_.

El asintió, girando su rostro. Sus pensamientos estaban divagando y su rostro había adquirido un tono carmín, de nuevo era la princesa en apuros.

Respingo al sentir su mano posada delicadamente en su hombro, dándole valor, fuerza.

— No sé tiene que ser siempre fuerte — Animó ella — Caer esta bien también — Continuó.

Adrien se estremeció.

Recordaba bien que su madre le dedicaba esas palabras cuando él se rehusaba a llorar de dolor por pena.

También cuando había sido el funeral de su abuela Paulette, él se las había dedicado a ella.

— Sólo si te levantas — Agregó él, en un sonoro sollozo que fue ahogado por un fuerte abrazo de la heroína.

Se sentía avergonzado que ella lo viera así, pero aun podía levantarse. 

[…] 

— Entonces aquí pasará tu chofer diagonal guardaespaldas —.

— Sí, estaré en buenas manos, muchas gracias Ladybug — Sonrió genuinamente, mientras la heroína desaparecía por el tejado.

Ahora se encontraba esperando en la puerta para entrar al hogar de Marinette, esperando.

La puerta se abrió sin más, dejando ver a una agitada Marinette.

— ¡A-Adrien! — Masculló intentando recuperar el aliento — ¿Q-Qué? —.

Él le sonrió, abrazándola fuertemente antes que pudiera decir algo más, liberando el dolor que aun cargaba.

Se sentía patético, pero no le importaba, estaba con Marinette.

Ella estaba levemente sorprendida, en ocasiones él podía ser tan errante en su comportamiento, casi como un gato.

En cuanto los primeros sollozos sonaron, ella lo envolvió por segunda vez en el día con sus brazos.

El oculto su rostro en la hendidura de su cuello, sintiendo su calidez.

— No sé tiene que ser siempre fuerte — Susurró — Caer esta bien también — Continuó.

Aquello había sido algo tan espontáneo que ella esperaba que él no la escuchara.

« _Sólo si te levantas_ » Pensó él.

 _Quizás_ siempre estuvo con Marinette.

 _Quizás_ no ocupaba nada mas que un abrazo de _ella_. 

[…]

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**


	8. Idiotas

Al término del día cuando finalmente volvió a casa se sentía tan absorto en sus pensamientos y emociones vividas ¿Acaso aquello debía tomarlo como una coincidencia?

Hasta donde sabía, Marinette mantenía una amistad estrecha con Ladybug, pero ¿Acaso había alguna posibilidad que aquello no era del todo verdad?  
Era algo muy pequeño por lo que se había comenzado a plantear eso, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más cosas obvias iban brotando en su mente, dejándolo peor de lo que estaba.

Durante los siguientes días de la semana había estado alerta, como si de un felino asechando a su presa se tratara.

Su presa: Ladybug y Marinette.

O Marinette y Ladybug.

Ambas, o una sola.

En el instituto prestaba más atención de la debida a sus movimientos, su actitud y como se anteponía en los problemas que enfrentaban día a día como adolencentes.

Por la noche cuando el pasaba a visitarla, cual gato callejero, se fijaba en la comodidad que sentía con él y como podía expresarse, incluso la actitud un poco mandona que tomaba cuando el tiraba sus cosas.

Y más tarde, cuando ella lo corría para poder dormir, alegando que tenía demasiado sueño, era casi justamente a la hora que tenía acordado en patrullar con Ladybug.

Cabe decir que se notaba que en realidad no tenía ni una pizca de sueño.

Su Lady, la dueña de su corazón.

Marinette, su mejor amiga.

Y la idea de que ambas fueran la misma persona hacia que su corazón se desbordara de alegría.

Pero tampoco debía ilusionarse, o pensar cosas extrañas.

Y así como así, la semana había pasado más rápido de lo previsto, la noche del viernes había llegado y en la mansión ya no se encontraba nadie del servicio, su padre llegaría dentro de poco pero sabía que llegaría directo a la cama, todo estaba en orden.

Se dispuso a salir por la ventana luego de que su transformación terminará, tenía antojo de unas galletas, quizás también unos rollos de canela, y sabía donde podía conseguirlos.

[…]

— Insisto, Adrien se esta comportando... Raro — Alya cerró sus ojos, buscando en su mente todo el anterior extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

Y es que al día siguiente de su aun más extraña y alarmante actitud, ahora estaba raro, observando todo a su alrededor como si un gato fuera.

Pero observando especialmente a Marinette.

— Adrien siempre ha sido raro Alya — Comentó Nino, restándole importancia al asunto mientras se llevaba otra papita frita a la boca — ¿No recuerdas cuando me preguntó que era cuando una mujer esta en sus días? Es inteligente, pero, oh chica, si que es raro — Añadió.

— Sí, recuerdo que fue cuando Alix tuvo un pequeño accidente — Recordó apenada, vaya que la compadecía. Sacudió su cabeza, se estaba desviando del tema — Pero no me refiero a eso, si no ya sabes, como mira a Marinette, como si la asechará —.

— Quizás se dio cuenta que le gusta y que su crush con Ladybug es imposible — Hizo una pausa — Además no sería raro, Marinette es una chica lin…¡Au! — Había recibido un leve golpe en las costillas, pero de la impresión sus frituras terminaron regadas por la calle.

— Te recuerdo que estamos en una cita Nino, no es correcto llamar a otras chicas lindas — Alya rió — Pero sí, Marinette es la chica más linda que cualquier chico podría desear, si yo fuera uno también me gustaría —.

— Eso no es algo que ningún novio quiere oír ¿Sabes? — Observo a ambos lados para cruzar la avenida, notando que una calle más adelante se encontraba la panadería Dupain-Cheng, divisando a su amiga en la pequeña azotea — Hablando de la reina de Roma — Pero su rostro se puso pálido al observar con algo de dificultad, a alguien mas con ella, Chat Noir.

El silencio se instalo entre ambos.

Nino giró a ver a Alya, quien tenia un rostro desencajado.

Volvió su vista al frente, sólo para observar como el héroe gatuno hacia una despedida exagerada y comenzaba a saltar de techo en techo.

Lo último que vio fue como Alya salió corriendo con la clara intención de alcanzarlo, con un claro pensamiento en mente.

« Nadie arruinará mi Adrianette, ese gato me dará respuestas »

Y Nino tuvo que emprender el mismo camino de Alya.

[…]

Era la primera vez que eso le pasaba, no habían pasado más de dos horas y su miraculous le indicaba que en poco tiempo su transformación desaparecería.

Prácticamente tuvo que huir para llegar a un callejón vacío y destransformarse.

Cuando Plagg salió del anillo, lo tomó entre sus manos, observándolo como se compadecía de si mismo.

— Necesito mi queso Adrien — Bramó, fingiendo agonía — Me usas egoístamente para ver a esa chica sin tener toda mi energía lista, que cruel —.

Se sintió levemente mal, después de todo tenia en parte razón.

Suspiró mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un trozo de aquel queso que tanto odiaba, debía ser más considerado.

— Lo siento Plagg — Cerro sus ojos y le sonrió al Kwami, ofreciendole el queso— Te prometo una gran bandeja de queso en casa, sólo carga algo de energía para llegar — El Kwami lo tomó gustoso, devorándolo de un bocado — Plagg, ¡Las garras! —.

Y así, con su transformación completa se disponía a seguir con su camino, pensando en alguna otra forma de recompensar a su amigo.

Pero, se percato de algo. Lo observaban.

Dos pares de ojos estaban bien puestos sobre él, con las mandíbulas desencajadas e intentando no desfallecer ahí mismo.

Alya y Nino lo vieron trasformarse.

Alya y Nino sabían que Adrien Agreste era Chat Noir.

— ¡Necesito explicaciones Agreste! —.

Estaba jodido.

— Hermano, estas jodido — Atinó a decir Nino, intentando salir del shock.

[…]

Se encontraban ahora en la habitación de Alya, Nino lo observaba desde la cama mientras esperaban a la susodicha.

Su habitación era sencilla, de un color blanco que transmitían tranquilidad y unos pequeños sofás al centro de la habitación como si fuera una pequeña sala. En una esquina estaba su computador de un color naranja y la mitad de aquella pared estaba llena de fotos.

Fotos de Ladybug y Chat Noir, combatiendo villanos o captados durante patrullas nocturnas.

Parecía que tenia un gran archivo sobre ellos

— Sí mamá, prometo no dormir tarde — Alcanzaron a escuchar afuera de la habitación.

La puerta se abrió y ella entró con un gran plato en la mano, contenía una gran cantidad de diferentes quesos.

Plagg enseguida se puso alerta.

— Es de lo que tengo chiquitin — Comentó dejando el plato en el escritorio.

— El paraíso — Y prosiguio a engullir todo aquel queso.

Alya escudriño con la mirada a Adrien, estaba visiblemente nervioso.

Ella por su parte no sabia que sentir, ¡Dios! Estaba tan emocionada ¡Un amigo suyo era un súper héroe! Uno que admiraba.

Pero por otro lado estaba preocupada por su amiga.

— Eres Chat Noir — Acusó, logrando que Nino se sentará recto, aquello iba a empezar — Eres el héroe de París y Dios sabe cuanto quiero hacerte muchas preguntas pero las primeras que vienen a mi mente son: ¿Qué hacías con Marinette? ¿Ella lo sabe? ¿No confías en nosotros? ¿Aquí muere el LadyNoir? —.

Nino suspiró, ya veía venir aquello.

Adrien tembló, tenía miedo, Alya daba miedo cuando se lo proponía.

— Chat Noir es amigo de Marinette, en ocasiones va a visitarla — Nino quiso reír al hablar sobre sí mismo en tercera persona.

— ¿Ocasionalmente? Dime que es una broma, si no fuera por tus obligaciones irías a verla a diario — Se escuchó al fondo la voz burlona de Plagg, Adrien lo maldijo mentalmente.

— Me agrada esa cosa — Comentó Nino.

Ya no lo iba a recompensar, gato traicionero.

— No, Marinette no sabe quien es Chat Noir, y no debe saber, como nadie más — Tragó duro — Tienen que prometerlo chicos, esto, esto nadie lo debe saber — Suplicó.

Ambos morenos se observaron, Alya sonrió cómplice.

— Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, hermano — Dijo Nino, acercándose a él y colocando una mano sobre su hombro — Tu secreto esta seguro hombre — Finalizó sonriendo ampliamente, logrando que Adrien se sintiera aliviado.

— Lo mismo digo, de igual manera — Hizo una pausa, observando todas las imágenes que tenia de ambos héroes — Cuando descubriera sus identidades, bueno, no pensaba hacerlo público, quería probarme a mi misma y conocer a quienes nos han salvado muchas veces — Añadió, levantando el pulgar hacia Adrien — Mucho menos ahora que se que mi amigo es Chat Noir —.

Adrien asintió, no se equivocaba, tenia unos grandes amigos.

Plagg de reojo veía la escena, estaba feliz que para él chico las cosas estuvieran resultando bien.

— Ahora, prosigue — Insistió Nino, también estaba atento y emocionado.

— Confió en ustedes, esto es algo que nadie debía saber, incluso entre Ladybug y yo no conocemos nuestras identidades — Esto ultimo lo comentaba con un deje de tristeza — Es por eso —.

Ellos asintieron, intentando comprender el dilema y gran responsabilidad que él llevaba en sus hombros.

— Y ¿Por qué el LadyNoir moriría? — Preguntó curioso — Mi Lady y yo somos más unidos incluso — Añadió, recordando que incluso en una ocasión ella había acariciado su cabello con delicadeza.

— ¡¿Entonces no te gusta Marinette?! — Exclamó Alya.

Aquello lo dejó congelado, aunque toda la semana habia estado buscando alguna pista de que Marinette no fuera Ladybug, el sabia que quería que si lo fuera.

¿Eso significaba que le gustaba Marinette?

Pues, ahora que lo pensaba, deseaba que Ladybug no fuera otra, añoraba fuera Marinette.

— Yo… —.

— ¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabia que tu supuesta curiosidad eran celos! — Lo señalo Nino, abriendo sus ojos lo más que podía —.

— Aunque me gusta el LadyNoir, voy a defender el Adrienette — Comentó, levantando sus hombros de manera despreocupada — Tienes que decirle que eres Chat Noir, de lo contrarió pensara que estas jugando con ella Agreste —.

Estaba totalmente confundido, pero aquello lo último lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Ella nunca podría pensar eso ¿O sí?

Pero por otro lado, era una buena idea.

¡Podía matar dos ratones con una garra!

Sí le daba pistas a Marinette sobre su identidad, todos los secretos entre ellos dos caerían, de pie, como un gato.

Y sí ella era, rogaba por que se lo dijera.

— ¡Eres una genio, Alya! —.

— Lo sé nene, lo sé —.

[…]

Era ya sábado por la tarde, habían quedado de salir los cuatro esa tarde a la cafetería en honor a los héroes de París.

Alya había quedado de pasar por Marinette junto con Nino, ella no se quería quedar con las ganas de escuchar como y por qué Chat Noir iba a visitarla, debido a que Adrien no le había dado detalles y estaba algo molesta por que Marinette nunca le comento nada.

Y aunque ya estaban llegando algo tarde «Por desviarse a cubrir el ataque de un Akuma, y poner algo nervioso a su amigo», los padres de Marinette los dejaron pasar directamente a su hogar, debido a que ellos se encontraban ocupados atendiendo la panadería.

Alya decidió subir a la habitación de su amiga, junto con Nino, extrañándose ambos de que su amiga no se encontrará.

Pensaron que seguramente estaría en el baño y no tardaría en subir, acomodándose en el mueble que tenía en la parte baja de su habitación.

Y entonces, vieron entrar a alguien por la escotilla que daba directo a la pequeña terraza.

Era Ladybug.

Para después, dejar ver a Marinette y una cosa muy parecida a Plagg pero en rojo.

Marinette era _Ladybug_.

— ¡Tienes que estar jodiendo! — Exclamaron ambos, llamando la atención de su amiga que los veía con cara de terror desde su cama.

Estaba jodida.

Y ellos tenían unos amigos _idiotas_ , muy _idiotas_.

Pero ellos eran aun más _idiotas_.

[… **]**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**


	9. Él es

— ¡Tienes que estar bromeando, Marinette! ¡Todo este tiempo! ¡Alguien que me despierte de esto! — Nino suspiró al ver a su novia tan alterada. Dirigió su mirada a su amiga, increíblemente nerviosa sentada en el suelo con su vista baja.

Marinette esta enamorada de Adrien.

Adrien es Chat Noir.

Adrien esta enamorado de Ladybug

Marinette es Ladybug.

¡Esos dos si que tenían serios problemas con las identidades! Comprendía que ellos no se dieran cuenta quienes eran pero, vamos ¡Ellos combatían el crimen codo a codo en muchas ocasiones!

Sobó el puente de su nariz mientras suspiraba, escuchando las quejas de Alya.

Sabía que estaba feliz, pero también impactada, molesta y confundida.

Oh dios, todo aquello traería líos.

— ¿Sabes lo importante que es esto? — Comentó Alya, llamando la atención de Marinette, quien le miraba con terror — ¡Mi mejor amiga es la mujer con la que estoy obsesionada! —.

— ¡Hey! — Protestó el moreno.

Marinette rió levemente, olvidando el miedo que la había invadido anteriormente y aligerando levemente el ambiente.

— Lo siento Nino, amigas antes que novios — Guiñó un ojo para después lanzarle un beso de manera tierna. Se sentó de cuclillas frente a Marinette, tomándola de las manos — Intuyo que tienes miedo, temes que publique esto en el Ladyblog ¿No es así? —.

— Yo... ¡De verdad nunca te quise ocultar esto, ni a ti Nino! Pero, tienen que entender — Cerró sus ojos, buscando las palabras correctas — Es peligroso, además, también tenia ese pequeño miedo — Agregó encogiéndose de hombros, Alya solo atino a reír —.

Alya distinguió algo rojizo salir detrás de Marinette, inmediatamente supo que aquel ser era su kwami.

— Esto se supone que debería ser un secreto ¿Que tal si al saberlo tú cuando fuiste Akumatizada atacas directamente a Marinette o sus seres queridos? — Explicó con seriedad la pequeña kwami, aquello le quedaba extraño, pues era muy tierna.

— Para empezar no hubiera sido akumatizada — Comentó Nino, quien se había mantenido un tanto al margen.

Tikki lo meditó un momento, para después suspirar.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

— Soy Tikki, y soy el kwami de Marinette — Se presentó sonriendo a ambos — Esperó puedan mantener este secreto —.

— ¡Esta chica tiene los labios cerrados! Pero espero saber cosas que nadie más sabrá... — Marinette sonrió ante eso.

— Pues yo creo que venderé la noticia — Un libro choco directamente con su rostro, descolocandole las gafas — ¡Vamos! Que era una broma —.

Marinette rió un poco, había valido la pena aquel regaño de Alya, no le tendría que guardar aquel secreto.

— Y ahora que aclaramos eso — Añadió Alya, sonriendo de una manera que a Marinette le aterro.

Nino también lo hizo ¿Que diablos pasaba por sus mentes?

— ¿Que hacía Chat Noir muy amigable contigo en la noche, en tu balcón, señorita Dupain-Cheng? — Completó Nino, leyéndole la mente a Alya al tema que quería proseguir.

Claramente sus cables se habían conectado, y sabía que ella no dejaría pasar una oportunidad así.

Y pues él tampoco.

— ¡Ah! Pues... Veras, él sólo pasaba por aquí y... —.

— Marinette — Insistió Alya, era obvio que no se iba a tragar aquel cuento.

— De acuerdo, él viene en ocasiones a charlar y a pasar el rato, somos buenos amigos así que — Pero fue interrumpida por una muy exagerada reacción de sorpresa por Nino.

— ¿Entonces ustedes saben quienes son? ¡Es decir! Sus identidades —.

— ¡No! Él... Es amigo de Marinette y también de Ladybug, como dos personas totalmente diferentes, por que eso es lo que son, aunque soy Ladybug, siento que soy muy diferente a lo que ella es — Pasó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, bajando la mirada.

Alya suspiró, para posteriormente abrazarla fuertemente.

— ¿Sabes? No me sorprende tanto que tú seas Ladybug, digo, das totalmente el papel de heroína —.

Un ringtone con la canción Daddy de PSY sonó en la habitación, era él teléfono de Nino.

Ambas lo vieron extrañadas, el solo rió nervioso para después contestar.

— Hey hermano — Saludo — Sí, no tardaremos en llegar, estamos aun con Marinette — Ambas pudieron ver una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro — De acuerdo, no tardaremos ¡Adios! — Se despidio ando así el termino de aquella rápida llamada — Señoritas, Adrien nos espera y tú Marinette — La señalo — Nos contaras luego de tu caballero gatuno con traje de cuero —.

— ¡No es mi caballero! —.

— ¡Niegalo hasta que lo creas tu misma! — Comento Alya de manera divertida.

— Tú sabes que yo siento algo por... — Pero fue interrumpida.

— Sí, pero en vista de los hechos también apoyo el MariChat y LadyNoir —.

— Vamos nena, dale un respiro a Marinette —.

Los tres rieron al unísono, Tikki sonrió al notar la brillante mirada de travesura en los amigos de su protegida y se alegró, estaba feliz que tuviera gente que la quisiera de esa manera a su lado.

— Nino, Alya — Llamó su atención con voz queda — Antes de irnos, por favor, sé que no le dirán a nadie pero... Adrien tampoco debe saberlo, al menos no ahora — Suspiró — Odio mentirle también a él, pero me gustaría decirle yo misma —.

Ambos sonrieron cómplices.

— Nuestros labios están sellados —.

[…]

No se demoraron mucho en llegar al punto de reunión, aquella pequeña cafetería que hacia honor a los héroes parisinos, la cual le hacía mucha emoción visitar a Adrien y Alya, siendo esta ultima la más emocionada debido a los recientes acontecimientos.

Fuera de esta se encontraba un gran y colorido mural de Ladybug y Chat Noir, con un pequeño letrero de madera señalando la entrada, frente a este se encontraba en una banca un ansioso y emocionado Adrien, quien los saludo al instante.

Alya estaba emocionada ¡Pero que ironía mas grande tenia frente a sus narices! Estaba en un café dedicado a los héroes que admiraba, y estaba con ellos.

Eran sus amigos.

Por su parte Nino no podía dejar de pensar en lo obvio que había sido todo este tiempo ¿Como podía ser posible que hasta ahora se dieran cuenta?

También no podía dejar de preguntarse que era lo que haría Alya, por que de lo único que se encontraba seguro en ese momento, era que ella haría algo.

No sabia que, pero estaba seguro.

— ¡Vamos dentro! Me muero por ver la decoración — Su rostro mostraba un poco de burla.

Marinette y Adrien tragaron en seco mientras eran empujados levemente por Nino.

Cuando entraron, la emoción de Adrien y Alya subió.

¡Pues había hasta postres y comida dedicada a los héroes!

Estaban en el cielo.

Marinette solo podía sentir un poco de miedo.

[…] 

Los cuatro se encontraban sentados ya, incluso tenían sus pedidos frente a ellos y siendo disfrutados.

Estaban teniendo una conversación... Algo extraña.

Tanto Adrien como Marinette intentaban mantenerse al marjen de aquella platica, o incluso decían que sí a todo lo que les preguntaran.

Alya los estaba arrinconando, lo peor de todo es que no había mencionado nada de lo que les preocupaba, ni de manera ligera.

Y aunque Nino pensaba que ellos debían resolver sus asuntos complicados ¡Horriblemente complicados!, no dejaba de disfrutar como actuaban.

— Marinette — Llamó su atención Nino, dándole el último sorbo a su malteada para proseguir — ¿Podemos seguir la charla que teníamos hace un rato en tu casa? — Hizo una pausa al observar la cara desencajada de Marinette, haciendo que casi se sintiera mal — Estamos preocupados Alya y yo, sabemos que Chat Noir es un héroe y todo pero ¿Sus verdaderas intenciones? — Y ahí fue cuando el rostro de Adrien también se vino abajo.

— ¡Nino! Por favor ahora no — Suplicó ella, buscando con sus ojos la ayuda de Alya quien fingía preocupación.

— Adrien también es tu amigo y estoy segura que también le preocupas ¿No Adrien? — Comentó con ojos acusadores.

Los tenia a los dos donde quería.

No era correcto, pero vamos ¡Ambos eran idiotas! Merecido se lo tenían.

— Eh, sí, pero — Fue interrumpido cuando el dedo índice de Nino se presionó en sus labios.

— El asunto es que cierto héroe visita a nuestra querida amiga — Pausó, dirigiendo su vista a Marinette — Y Alya y yo tenemos nuestras dudas... A menos que Marinette nos mintiera —.

Adrien palideció ¿De verdad estaban haciendo esto?

Plagg dentro de su chaqueta sólo pudo intentar reír lo mas bajo posible, mientras Tikki sentía una profunda pena por Marinette.

— ¿¡Y yo en que les pude mentir!? — Intentó pronunciar contra todo aquel ataque de nervios que sentía, definitivamente no podría ver a Adrien al rostro.

Inmediatamente al ver la mirada acusadora de Alya, ella rodó los ojos, vale, les había mentido pero ahora sabían la verdad ¿Era esa su manera de vengarse?

— Dijiste que eran amigos ¿Es verdad eso? — Suspiro, moviendo el café con su cuchara — Yo pienso que ese gato busca algo más que una amistad Marinette, y tenemos que cuidarte —.

— Puede ser un gato coqueto, pero solo con Ladybug — Alya le guiñó un ojo, a lo cual ella rodó los ojos — Chat Noir es mi amigo, confió en él —.

— ¿Como confías tanto si no sabes quien es él? Sé que es un héroe y todo, pero aun así — Comentó Nino, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Adrien.

En ese momento Adrien supo hacia donde se dirigía aquella conversación.

No iban a revelar su identidad ante Marinette.

— Por que sé quien es él — Sonrió levemente, comiendo un trozo de aquel delicioso pay de queso, para después proseguir — _Él es_ alguien que busca resolver sus problemas, que no se deja vencer por nada, aunque en ocasiones da la impresión de ser alguien torpe, _él es_ alguien increíblemente inteligente — Hizo una pausa, pensando — _Él es_ alguien obstinado, bromista, valiente, leal, así como también él es alguien torpe — Rió levemente — _Él es_ alguien increíble —.

Revelaron lo que Marinette piensa de él, ante él.

Ambos morenos sonrieron victoriosos al ver la ligera sonrisa en Adrien.

— Supongo que tendremos que confiar en él como tu amigo — Comentó Nino, quitándole ya importancia al asunto.

— Una cosa más — Agregó Alya — ¿Crees que puedas presentarlo? — Comentó con un gran toque de burla.

Adrien bufo por lo bajó, con esos amigos para que quería enemigos.

Aunque, todo lo habían hecho por él, en parte, la otra parte era verlo sufrir.

[ _…_ ]

— Entonces te estuviero bombardeando de preguntas incomodas sobre este héroe de la perfección — Su boca estaba llena, pero eso no le impedía hablar.

Ya hacia un rato que se encontraban comiendo galletas en su habitación y charlando sobre lo que le había ocurrido hoy, aunque claro, omitiendo un gran detalle.

Cabe destacar que esas galletas en un principio eran para Tikki, antes que Chat Noir irrumpiera, un poco más nervioso de lo habitual.

Algo tramaba ese gato.

— Querrás decir del desastre — Respondió con un deje de burla — Nunca esperé que alguien te viera salir de aquí, o peor aún, ellos ¡Fue vergonzoso! — Se dejó caer boca abajo al pequeño mueble en la parte inferior de su habitación — Realmente eres un gato negro —.

— ¿Vergonzoso? Vamos, ni que lo hubieran revelado al "chicoquetegustaelcualnosesunombre" — Comentó frunciendo el entrecejo al pronunciar aquello, le provocaba algo horrible en la boca de su estomago, y fue peor cuando no recibió respuesta de ella — ¿Mari? —.

— Cambiemos de tema por favor — Apenas fue audible, debido a que su rostro estaba hundido en aquel mueble.

Chat Noir torció su boca, no convencido de esa respuesta.

Abrió uno de los bolsillos de su traje, sacando el amuleto de la suerte que Marinette le había regalado hacia ya un tiempo.

Lo observo, y luego a ella, quien seguía en la misma posición, sin poder verlo.

Como pudo se colocó el amuleto en su muñeca, dejándolo como un brazalete que resaltaba mucho sobre su traje completamente negro.

Ella confiaba en él.

Él también confiaría en ella.

Fuera o no fuera Ladybug

— Marinette — Llamó su atención, ella no se movio y sólo murmuró algo inaudible, el aprovecho para llegar bajo la escotilla — ¿De verdad piensas que soy alguien obstinado, valiente, leal, bromista e increíble? —

Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

— ¿Como sabes eso? — Preguntó al mismo tiempo que levantaba su rostro.

Y lo observó, con una mano alzada despidiéndose, con el amuleto que le había regalado a Adrien.

Chat Noir lo usaba de brazalete.

Y sin decir nada más, salió por la escotilla.

Ahora solo debía esperar la llegada del día.

Y era inevitable lo que pasaría.

 **[…]**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**


	10. Era inevitable

Estaba ansioso por que el día empezará, mucho a decir verdad, y aunque en él fuera normal el tener ánimos por asistir a clases, ahora era en un nivel muy elevado, extrañando a Nathalie.

Pero cabe mencionar que también estaba jodidamente nervioso.

No sabía que iba a suceder, pero ya era _inevitable_ de cualquier manera.

Solo esperaba que Marinette lo aceptará, así como el lo haría en cualquier instancia.

No hace falta decir que su rutina mañanera había tenido altibajos, gracias a los nervios, teniendo que cambiarse de atuendo dos veces, una por terminar manchando su playera y la otra por desgarrar sus pantalones.

Claro, sin olvidar su amuleto.

Incluso él podía pensar que no todo lo malo era por causa de sus nervios, si no quizás mala suerte.

Y el momento de la verdad llegaba.

Cuando llego a la escuela se extrañó de no ver a Marinette por ahí, aunque si lo pensaba bien era algo normal, ella usualmente era la ultima en llegar.

Río levemente ante este pensamiento mientras cruzaba el umbral de la entrada.

— ¿Y esa sonrisa, Agreste? — Una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos, era Alya, quien lo miraba divertida.

— Por nada — Intento evadirla.

— ¿Algo que reportar? Estas inquieto — Comentó ella de manera tranquila y al notar que sus ojos no querían mirarla y un tono rojizo cubría su rostro, la respuesta apareció frente a sus ojos — ¡Le dijiste! —.

— ¡No! — Negó con sus brazos — Bueno, si, pero no — Suspiro, cubriendo su rostro con su mano algo desesperado — Es complicado Alya —.

— Tú eres el complicado —.

Okey, ella tenia un punto.

Adrien Agreste era complicado.

— ¿Ella sabe? — Preguntó Alya, mientras observaba hacia la entrada principal.

Adrien suspiró.

— Sí, ella sabe — Hizo una pausa — Y no, no se lo que opina, me fui justo después —.

— Querías guardar el enigma, vaya, si que eres Chat Noir — Comentó burlona mientras saludaba a alguien en la entrada.

 _«No,_ _realmente_ _quería_ _que_ _ella_ _pensará_ _bien_ _sobre_ _todo_ _eso»_

— Algo así — Por curiosidad llevó la mirada hacia donde Alya saludaba.

Y ahí estaba Marinette.

Dos pensamientos pasaron por su mente en esos momentos.

Uno, que parecía una gelatina por los nervios e irremediablemente adorable.

Y dos, que de verdad anhelaba que su mejor amiga fuera Ladybug.

Tragó saliva e intento caminar hacia ella, pero al momento de comenzar a avanzar, ella partió cual cohete hacia el salón de clases.

Lo había evitado.

Aquello lo había dejado clavado al piso, y tremendamente pálido.

— Creo que fue demasiado enigma — Le susurro Alya, para después comenzar a caminar hacia el salón de clases.

[…]

Pelear con Akumas no se comparaba en nivel de dificultad a o que estaba viviendo ahora mismo.

Había tenido que evitar a Chat Noir, bueno ¡Adrien! Ahora daba igual.

No había sido fácil asimilarlo, pero cuando intento unir todos los puntos que se encontraban sueltos las cosas adquirieron un poco más de sentido.

Eran dos caras de la misma moneda

¡Como pudo reírse de si misma! Había estado conversando, luchando y abriéndose con el chico del cual estaba enamorada, convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo.

Y ese chico estaba enamorado de Ladybug, la otra cara de su propia moneda.

Su corazón no sabia si saltar de alegría o ponerse nervioso ¿Que pensaría el al saber que ella era Ladybug?

Pero quitando de lado todo eso ¡Adrien Agreste se las pagaría! Había revelado sus identidad ante ella, cosa que el bien sabia que no podía hacer.

Suspiro un poco, tampoco debía enfadarse, después de todo, Alya y Nino sabían su secreto por ser una total descuidada.

Si Alya se llegara a enterar de esto, podría morir de un ataque de risa.

Pero ¿Por que decidió revelarse?

Quizás, era lo que ella también pensaba en ocasiones, que odiaba tener que guardarle aquel secreto.

Pero de todas maneras ese gato merecía un pequeño castigo ¡No se lo haría saber tan fácil!

Debía evitarlo durante todo el día y actuar de lo mas nerviosa.

Aunque lo ultimo no era del todo actuado, el solo pensar en todos los momentos agradables que había tenido junto con Chat Noir, Adrien también los tenía con Ladybug, con ella.

— Marinette — Palideció mientras salia de su ensoñación, el salón se encontraba completamente vacío a excepción de ella.

Y Adrien, quien estaba enfrente de ella.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — Preguntó el, rascando su nuca levemente.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! C-claro — Balbuceó, demonios ¿Y todo el valor del que presumía?

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta que Adrien llevaba el amuleto que ella le había obsequiado, mismo que Chat Noir usaba ayer.

Prueba de que aquello no era un sueño.

— Solo quería ver que todo estuviera bien, entre nosotros — Murmuró — Yo no quería seguir ocultándote eso, no quiero que pienses que mi intención era burlarme de ti — Añadió con timidez — Eres importante para mi, como Adrien Agreste o como el súper carismático Chat Noir — Al pronunciar esto ultimo, Marinette rió delicadamente, el sonrió al cumplir su cometido.

— Me tomo por sorpresa, aun me cuesta asimilarlo — Hizo una pausa — Y cuando lo pienso, es más claro que el agua —.

Adrien suspiro al observar las facciones de Marinette un poco más relajadas.

— Entonces ¿Este gato podrá seguir yendo a robar bocadillos? —

Marinette tomo su mochila, pasando de largo de Adrien dirigiéndose a la puerta, deteniéndose antes de abrirla, tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

— Sí, después de todo eres mi mejor amigo, Chat Noir — Suspiro, abriendo la puerta — también eres mi amigo, Adrien Agreste, de quien estoy enamorada —.

Y sin decir nada más salió del aula, dejandolo mudo de la impresión y a un Plagg burlándose a morir.

— ¡Chico, te la devolvió y con creces! ¡Jajajajaja! —.

Aquello había sido inesperado.

[…]

Le había dado vueltas a aquellas palabras toda la tarde e incluso hasta altas horas de la noche, razón por la que se encontraba velando por París desde la punta de la torre Effiel.

La dulce y en ocasiones no tan dulce Marinette enamorada de él, Adrien Agreste.

¿Por eso lo evitó durante la mañana? ¿Lo evitó por que sabia que el esta irremediablemente enamorado de Ladybug y eso le lastimaba?

Eso solo podía significar que Marinette no era Ladybug.

Y eso de alguna forma le dolía.

Él amaba a Ladybug pero ¿Donde quedaba Marinette?

Recordó la sensación cálida de su cabello entre sus dedos aun enfundados en el traje gatuno, miro sus manos, su transformación estaba activa así que pudo imaginar aquello de nuevo sin ninguna dificultad.

Se sentía dividido.

— ¿Te comió la lengua el gato, Chat? — Su melodiosa voz resonó en sus oídos, giro su vista para poder encontrarse con ella, su Ladybug.

Radiante como siempre.

— Nunca, my lady, solo dejaría tu lo hicieras — Comentó en tono coqueto, haciendo un ademán de manos.

— ¿Tampoco podías dormir? — Preguntó, tomando asiento a su lado, dejando sus piernas colgando al vacío.

— No, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar — Suspiro, tallando sus ojos — Me mantiene despierto mejor que el café —.

— Es raro ver a Chat Noir preocupado — Ironizó.

— Si supieras my lady, soy un gato caótico, produzco caos —.

Vaya que sabia.

— Quizás ese caos era inevitable — Añadió.

Chat sonrió y la observo admirando el horizonte parisino cubierto por la noche.

— Te fallé, my lady — Ella giro a verlo, sorprendida — Revele mi identidad y por si fuera poco estoy confundido ¡Es algo tan ah! — Golpeo su cabeza con sus manos — No quería secretos ¿Sabes? Y además — Calló instantaniamente al sentir un fino dedo presionar sus labios.

Ladybug lo había callado.

— ¿Te parece si lo discutimos mañana después de clases? Podrás comer bocadillos de la panadería — Y aquello lo dejo sin aliento.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

Ella le sonrió, para después ponerse de pie y darle la espalda al, aun atónito Chat Noir.

— Nos vemos mañana en clases, Adrien —.

Ella iba a partir, lo supo en el momento en que tomo su yoyó, pero no la dejaría partir, el unico que hacia salidas dramáticas ahí era él.

« _Excepto_ _por_ _lo_ _de_ _esta tarde_ »

De un impulso se logro poner de pie, avanzando lo mas rápido, con su corazón desbordando y todo su cuerpo temblando, la detuvo.

— Algo me decía que tenias que ser tú, Marinette — La abrazo por la espalda enterrando su rostro entre su cuello y hombro — Estoy feliz de que seas tú, princess —.

— También estoy feliz de que seas tú, gato callejero — Una melodiosa risa salió de sus labios.

Y por un momento durante esa noche ambos pudieron comprender todo.

Había sido _inevitable_ que fuesen _amigos_ , que su amistad tomara diferentes formas.

Había sido _inevitable_ que poco a poco las _máscaras_ fueran cayendo, aunque no se dieran cuenta.

Fue _inevitable_ también que la _princesa_ salvara al caballero de galante armadura de látex.

Así como era _inevitable_ que el definiera como _ella_ _era._

Fue _inevitable_ que los _secretos_ entre ellos hicieran fricciones, pero todo eso era natural.

Y como cuando de manera _inevitable_ los _celos_ parecían salir a flote.

Era _inevitable_ cubrirlos con la _curiosidad_ de un gato insistente.

Era _inevitable_ que el " _quizás_ " fuera un pensamiento recurrente en su mente.

Era _inevitable_ que sus amigos los llamaran _idiotas_ , con justas razones.

 _Era_ _inevitable_ que ella lo definiera como _el_ _era_.

Por que todo lo que les había ocurrido a la mariquita y el gato, __ _ **era**_ __ _ **inevitable.**_

[ _Fin_ ] 

.

.

.

.

.  
.

 **ALFIN** **ACABO** **OMG** **TERMINE** **EL** **FANFIC**

 **Me** **siento** **tan** **feliz,** **es** **el** **primer** **fanfic** **de** **MLB** **que** **no** **es** **one** **shot** **que** **termino,** **estoy** **tan** **feliz.**

 **Muchas** **gracias** **a** **todos** **los** **que** **me** **acompañaron** **a** **lo** **largo** **de** **esta** **historia,** **donde** **quise** **expresar** **muchos** **sentimientos** **positivos** **y** **en** **su** **mayoría** **puros, sin** **negatividad,** **que** **es** **así** **como** **yo** **veo** **a** **estos** **personajes.**

 **La** **historia** **es** **una** **historia** **tranquila,** **sin** **mucha** **trama,** **que** **espero** **les** **haya** **servido** **para** **ver** **el** **amor** **de** **muchas** **maneras**

 **Mil** **gracias** **a** **todos** **3** **tenia** **planeado** **subir** **esto** **antes,** **mas** **bien** **escribirlo,** **pero** **como** **entre** **a** **trabajar** **en** **lo** **que** **me** **reincorporo** **a** **la** **universidad** **no** **había** **tenido** **prácticamente** **nada** **de** **tiempo.**

 **Mil** **gracias,** **espero** **que** **me** **sigan** **acompañando** **con** **próximos** **fanfics** **;')**

.  
.

 _Inevitable_ _—_ _Terminado._

.


End file.
